I Just Wanted You!
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Sequel to I Just Wanted You To Shut Up! More than reluctant to admit it neither Marlene nor Sirius can forget about the passionate moment they shared in, well, a broom closet. What will happen now? Smut. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **[Sequel to I Just Wanted You To Shut Up!] More than reluctant to admit it neither Marlene nor Sirius can forget about the passionate moment they shared in, well, a broom closet. What will happen now? Smut. Oneshot.

**Warnings: **Language, sex.

**I Just Want****ed You!**

_His __hands were all over her, reaching every hidden spot of pleasure, taking her to heights of ecstasy she'd never even known before him. It was all burning hot, even their mingled, struggling gasps for air and he started to move faster. Everything behind her closed eyelids was bright, so, so bright. Why was it so bright?_

With a jolt and a sharp intake of air Marlene McKinnon sat up in her bed, blinking twice as she realized that the burning sun had been the brightness that had interrupted her dream. She shook her face as if to clear her mind of the image burned into it of the man that had brought her so much pleasure in her fantasy.

Marlene had felt … confused ever since kissing Sirius Black. It had left her in a flustered state and she didn't even notice the smug grin on Lily Evans' face every time Marlene was lost in thought and seemed to forget how to walk on stairs, open doors or the time she had accidentally put soap on her toothbrush instead of toothpaste.

Letting out a long, frustrated sigh Marlene threw herself back on her bed, staring at the ceiling, images of tangled, naked bodies still haunting her. "Oh hell," she whispered to herself "I'm going crazy!"

0o0

_Her hands were al__l over him, finding his every spot of pleasure, giving him satisfaction beyond anything he had ever tried before her. Her mouth was searing hot as their tongues danced, furiously, dominating. He won, and lay on top of her fragile body, his arms wrapping around her. Cold now, why was everything cold?_

When Sirius Black woke up that morning he was lying on his stomach, his arms wrapped around his pillow and his face pressed against it. His grey eyes widened as he noticed the red pillowcase instead of the blonde curls and blue eyes he had expected to see. Almost hoped actually, though he would never admit it.

James Potter stood beside his bed, Sirius' sheets in his hand; _so that's why it was suddenly cold!_ Sirius thought when he'd turned to see the mischievous smirk on his mates face "Do you mind Prongs, I'm trying to sleep here!" he reached for his sheets back, but James held them further away.

"Yeah I know, so are the rest of us," James was grinning, Sirius didn't like it "but you're groaning in your sleep Padfoot, may I require as to which lovely girl is on your mind?" he already knew, Sirius had muttered 'Marlene' in his sleep. But it was much more fun to watch Sirius squirm uncomfortably on the bed for a while.

"Umm it was …" Sirius looked around the dormitory for inspiration; with his many conquests you would think he could remember a name! All his eyes found was James' class photo from their sixth year though, a small heart drawn around Lily's face "Lily. I was having a dream about Lily." he regretted it before he had said it.

James merely raised an eyebrow "Dude, I know it wasn't Lily. First of all she's so far from your type and second of all, I heard you mutter the name of the girl." his smirk was back as he opened his mouth and loudly moaned "Oh Marle-"quickly covering James' mouth with his hand Sirius glared at him "Alright, yes it was Marlene," he kept his voice at a whisper "but would you please not tell the whole fucking school."

Laughing impishly James threw the sheets back to Sirius and sat down on his own bed "So are you finally going to tell me what happened the night you and McKinnon patrolled together?" he still remembered how awkward Sirius and Marlene had been around each other when they got back to the common room that night. And ever since, now that he thought about it.

Bending down Sirius grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and slipped it on before sitting up again, running a hand through his long, black hair "Okay, so we heard Filch right?" Sirius began his story "And since neither of us are actually prefects, I pull Marlene, or you know McKinnon, into a broom closet, but _of course_ she wouldn't shut up! So I kissed her so Filch wouldn't bust us." he shrugged, trying to make it seem as a casual occurrence.

"Why didn't you just use a Silencing charm on her?" James asked innocently, trying to keep a grin at bay. He had thought it was something like this that had happened, and wondered if Lily would manage to force it out of Marlene as well. So far he knew she hadn't told Lily as they'd been talking regularly since their surprisingly successful date.

"Because … I didn't think about that, I had to do something quick, okay." Sirius muttered defensively, lying back on his bed with a heavy sigh "Prongs don't tell anyone this, but that girl is on my mind _all_ the time."

Sirius sounded so genuine that James frowned and mumbled a low "Whoah …"

"I know," Sirius huffed "I'm bloody insane!"

0o0

Since it was a Saturday morning a lot of Gryffindor students were rushing down to breakfast as late as possible, causing a line to form behind the portrait, and as Fate wanted it, Sirius and Marlene ended up shoulder to shoulder.

Marlene was wearing a short sleeved top and the skin of her shoulder brushed against the equally bare skin of Sirius' upper arm. Pleasant shivers went through both of their bodies, no matter how much they tried to fight it.

When Lily purposely shoved Marlene forward as she made her way out of the portrait, the blonde was ready to hex her had it not been for Sirius' arms instinctively reaching out to catch Marlene. Their eyes locked together for a brief moment until Marlene shook her head "Umm would you mind letting go?"

Sirius blinked rapidly as he came back from the trance Marlene's eyes had kept him in and he instantly let go of her, effectively dropping her straight on the floor. "Oops." he grinned as he saw her angry expression and her skirt flew up, revealing a bit of her creamy white thigh to him.

"Black! You idiot! When I told you to let me go I didn't mean drop me on the fucking floor." Marlene continued to growl under her breath as she got back up on her feet, brushing some dust of her skirt.

Sirius was too caught up in watching Marlene's hands smooth down her skirt, running over her buttocks as she did so. Unfortunately for him Marlene noticed and while a part of her wanted to take it as a compliment, the part she didn't try to suppress at all times frowned at Sirius "We need to talk."

"Yeah I know," Sirius ran a hand through his long, black hair "tonight at the common room, eight o'clock." it wasn't a question and Marlene rolled her eyes at Sirius' need of being in control "Eight-thirty!" she challenged and was surprised to see Sirius just shrug before leaving the common room.

0o0

"Hey Marls?"

Lily's voice sounded distant when Marlene was laying on her stomach in the grass by the lake, soaking up the sun "Mhmm?" she mumbled in response.

"I was wondering if you want to have kind of like a girls night in with Emmeline, Dorcas and myself tonight? You know, play Truth Or Dare, you guys bugging me about James." Lily added the last bit in a fake, cheerful tone.

Marlene turned to lie on her back, grinning "Sounds fun, but I have to meet Black tonight." She held her hand up to protect her eyes from the sun and clearly saw Lily's emerald eyes widen and her eyebrows practically disappearing behind her bangs as much as she raised them.

"What?! And this is how I find out about it?" several people, including four Marauders, turned their heads in the direction of Lily's shrieking and Marlene rolled her eyes "Would you quiet down Lil', it sounds like I've cheated on you."

The other girl smirked slightly, and with scary similarity to James Potter, "Like I'd ever date you." Lily snickered and Marlene stuck her tongue out at her, rolling her tank top up to the edge of her bra so her stomach would get some tan as well and closing her eyes in hopes that Lily would drop the original topic.

But Lily quickly took it up again, frowning her eyebrows now "So how exactly did you end up on a date with Black tonight?" and a slight pink colour graced Marlene's cheek as she sternly said "It is _not _a date. We just have to discuss something. About what happened when we patrolled together the other night." her voice drifted off into a mumble.

"Oooh," Lily nudged Marlene's shoulder "am I finally gonna hear what happened with you guys that night then?" it was easy to tell the redhead was about to die from curiosity and Marlene quickly got on her feet.

"He sexually assaulted me!" she grinned, waving a hand at Lily as she proceeded to walk inside the castle, leaving an outraged Lily and trying her very best to ignore the way Sirius' grey eyes had mentally undressed her as she'd walked by him and his friends.

0o0

_Why_? _Why_ _was her heart beating a little faster every time the hand on the clock in the common room inched a little bit closer to the time being eight thirty?_ Marlene moved around restlessly in her armchair, reading the same line in her book for the tenth time.

She blamed her anxiety on the fact that Sirius was already down in the common room as well and, she had to admit, looking more gorgeous than ever dressed completely in black. His jeans fit tightly and the t-shirt he'd put on definitely showed of his toned chest. Marlene could feel her lusting after him clearly.

Looking down upon herself she wondered if maybe she should change, but decided against it; the short denim skirt and loose, white tank top was what she'd worn by the lake and he'd seem to like that. Marlene shook her head; she was just gonna have a talk with him. That was all. There was absolutely no need for her to worry about how she was dressed.

Noticing that there was still almost twenty minutes until they had agreed to meet Marlene turned a page in her book and forced herself to concentrate on the complicated potion brewing instructions.

Eventually she got so caught up in taking notes that the clock suddenly showed eight thirty-five and startled she dropped her book while she looked around for Sirius. Not surprisingly she found him on a couch in the back of the room, chatting with a girl from sixth year.

Marlene huffed annoyed to herself, she didn't want to have to be the one to go and get him. She wasn't even sure what exactly was going to happen. Maybe he'd forgotten that they were supposed to meet, and she hadn't really prepared what to say …

Suddenly Sirius looked up and directly at her. Marlene blushed at getting caught staring and looked away, before bending down to pick up the book she'd dropped earlier. She could practically _feel _Sirius smirking as he leisurely walked towards her "Ready to go Cupcake?"

For a second Marlene had considered smiling, but instead she frowned and crossed her arms "Cupcake?"

"Well you don't want me to call you Monkey Girl. Leave the book." Sirius finished, pointing towards her potions book.

In defiance Marlene clutched her book tighter "Of course I don't want you to call me Monkey Girl, though I'm not sure Cupcake is much better. And why do I have to leave my book?"

Sirius answered something about allergies and schoolbooks, but Marlene didn't bother to listen "Look wiseass I'm bringing the book whether you like it or not okay." Marlene raised her chin and stared challengingly at Sirius.

There was a long pause. "I should think since I call you Cupcake, you could find something nicer than wiseass for me." Sirius just remarked before moving towards the portrait leading out of the Gryffindor common room.

Marlene let him take charge and followed while asking "Like what, wisebutt?"

Sirius grinned and turned around "No, but nice butt maybe?" Marlene rolled her eyes when unexpectedly Sirius grabbed her book out of her hands and put it on top of a wardrobe. Marlene was far too short to reach it.

Tilting her head to the side Marlene questioned "You think you're oh so clever don't you?" silently she used her wand to levitate the book and brought it down to herself "So where are we going?"

Sirius huffed annoyed before leading the way.

0o0

"The broom closet?" Marlene was careful to just hiss instead of raising her voice in case someone was walking by "You brought us back to the freaking broom closet?"

Sirius shrugged "You wanted to talk; this seems like an appropriate setting." He sat down on an upside down bucket and Marlene followed suit.

A couple of minutes ticked by as the two sat across of each other, both of them refusing to begin. Finally Marlene sighed "Stop staring at me Black. It makes me uncomfortable." She squirmed in her unorthodox seat.

"Why?" Sirius was grinning, finally he felt a little in control of the situation.

"Because…" Marlene got a sudden flashback to her dream and bit her lip, wondering what to answer, until she decided to throw caution to the wind "Because I had this dream about you."

Sirius jerked up and sat straight in his seat, immediately wondering if her dream had any similarity with his "What was the dream about?"

Marlene looked at the floor, wringing her hands, reading over the title of the book again and again until she answered; almost in a whisper "It was about … us. I don't know. Since that time, here, you've sort of … been on my mind."

"Yeah," Sirius breathed "I know what you mean." There was another uncomfortable silence, but then he just couldn't resist any longer "What were we doing in this dream of yours?" he delighted in the blush that graced Marlene's cheeks.

"We just kissed." she lied, but one glance at Sirius' face told her he didn't buy it. Marlene stood up and turned so her back faced him, and Sirius' expression was replaced by a confused one "What are you doing?"

Marlene felt an absurd urge to giggle as she told him "I can't tell you about the dream, if I'm looking at you." She was tempted to take a step back and step on Sirius' toes when he roared with laughter.

"Okay, well do tell."

"There isn't much to say." Marlene felt her blush creep lower down her neck to her chest and she wondered why she even wanted to tell him anything about the dream. His reflection, barely visible, in a cracked mirror on one of the top shelves gave her the answer. She wanted him. Wanted the dream to be real.

And after last time she guessed he wanted her too, so she continued slowly "We were in my room and, erm, on my bed. Both of us." she heard Sirius laugh a little and stomped her foot "Fine, I won't tell then."

Sirius objected, he couldn't let her finish now, she was getting him turned on and she didn't even know it "Don't be such a baby, you can tell me the rest."

Marlene shifted from one foot to another "Well okay, we were having sex." she felt her cheeks flare up even more "And … I don't know, I can't give you the details Black –" suddenly his arms were around her waist and his mouth was on her neck, searing hot as he pressed small kisses to her reddened skin.

"I think we can make up some details." he murmured, his lips brushing her with each word, making her break into Goosebumps.

Marlene turned around in his arms "Why are we doing this," she hesitated, but then added "Sirius?" His eyes widened at the sound of his name "Because you want Me." he pulled off her tank top, revealing her smooth stomach and white bra "And I want you too." he pulled off his own black shirt, leaving the clothes in a pile on the floor.

Sirius' hands travelled to Marlene's buttocks and he cupped them, lifting her up, causing her shoes to fall off her feet, and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the wall. Their mouths locked together passionately and Marlene's hands ran through Sirius' silky hair again and again as their tongues battled.

Sirius gasped as he hurriedly put Marlene down "Take off your skirt." he told her, already unfastening his jeans and kicking off his shoes. Marlene let the denim skirt drop to the floor and begun to unclasp her bra, but stopped abruptly. The supply closet was only faintly lit, but she had no trouble seeing that Sirius hadn't worn any underwear.

Her heart rate picked up at the sight of Sirius completely bared, he was so beautiful. Suddenly she felt shy. Marlene's arms dropped to her side, her bra hanging loosely from her shoulders, but still covering up her breasts. Sirius froze "What's wrong?"

Marlene stood still, scared to move in case her bra would fall off. She was confused by the fact that she suddenly _cared _what Sirius Black thought about her. Telling herself that that was completely silly and unnecessary she shook her head "It's nothing." She gave him a weak smile.

Sirius let out a breath of relief before taking a half step towards her and lifting one of the bra straps with his fingertip "In that case, don't you want to get out of this monstrosity?" he smiled and eventually Marlene couldn't help but smile back as she shed herself of the _'monstrosity'. _

He had felt her breasts the last time they'd been in here, but never seen them and for a moment he just stood still and watched as her chest rose and fell with her steady breathing. Then Sirius stretched out his arms, tangling his fingers with Marlene's, and pulled her flush against his own body, dipping his head to kiss her.

Marlene responded in kind and she let the lust for him rush through her body once more as she moulded herself to him, feeling her nipples stiffen against his smooth chest. Sirius breathed a deep moan before letting go of Marlene's hands, only to firmly grip both of her wrists in one of his hands raising her arms high above her head while shoving her against the wall once more.

With his other hand Sirius started pulling at Marlene's white panties and she clumsily raised her legs to step out of them while still trapped by Sirius' raw strength and thoroughly enjoying every second of it.

Sirius was trailing one hand up Marlene's inner thigh and her panting was loud and growing in speed as he reached her damp sex, his large erection digging into her other thigh. His fingertip was circling torturously slow towards her centre of pleasure when he stopped to whisper huskily into her ear "Tell me when you're close."

Marlene tried pulling her arms free of Sirius' grasp, but had to, once again, realize he was too strong for her so instead she trailed, hot, brief kisses over his collarbone and when Sirius' finger finally starting carefully massaging her engorged clit Marlene's teeth sank into Sirius' shoulder, giving him a bite of joy.

Black hair stuck to his temples with perspiration as Sirius let his head fall back; he loved the complete control he had over Marlene, loved how one special touch or rub would make her succumb to him entirely.

"Now," Marlene suddenly gasped desperately while her sweaty, aching body writhed against Sirius' "I'm so close now." Unexpectedly Sirius moved his hand and instead dipped his head to take one of Marlene's pink nipples into his eager mouth. It left her unsatisfied and yearning for more.

But after a while Sirius' tongue drawing wet, lazy circles around her areola intensified Marlene's awakened desire and she felt close to the edge again when he raised his head, quickly stealing a kiss and with a smirk repeating his earlier demand "Tell me when you're close."

His constant teasing was driving Marlene crazy and had her hands been free she would've clawed at his back, chest or anywhere she could reach, but for now all she could do was arch her back as one and then two of Sirius' finger disappeared inside of her, making it quite obvious how wet she was for him.

Now Marlene bit her lip and decided to keep quiet when she felt she was about to come, but Sirius had noticed her inner walls tightening around his fingers so he withdrew them, the hand gripping her hip as well "Marlene, tell me what you want. Anything you want."

Tears had sprung to Marlene's eyes now as she hooked one of her legs around Sirius' before answering "You. Inside me." for once forgetting her pride Marlene added "Please."

Sirius' hardness throbbed when he heard Marlene beg and finally he let go of her arms, his freed hand gripping her other hip as well before laying her down on the cold floor. Neither of them noticed the cold though as Sirius quickly entered Marlene, burying himself to the hilt.

Marlene took advantage of the fact that her hands were finally free to violently fist Sirius' hair and bringing his mouth to hers for a vicious, punishing kiss, their tongues locking together as furiously as Sirius was making love to her.

Supporting himself on both of his hands Sirius raised his upper body so he was only using his hips to pump in and out of Marlene until she finally went over the edge. Sirius hardly noticed until Marlene had regained herself enough to take him by surprise when she turned them around.

She was sitting on top of him now, and riding him as hard as she could tell he needed. When Sirius' grey eyes widened and his entire body tensed Marlene stayed completely still. Sirius' expression was beyond desperate as he stared questioningly at Marlene, who smirked. It was obviously her revenge.

His hands that had been on her thighs before slid up to her hips and Sirius was gripping onto Marlene for dear life when she began moving again, causing him to spill his seed into her during his orgasm that prompted him to let out a long, satisfied moan.

When they had both caught their breath Marlene rolled off Sirius and curled up on the floor next to him. Their skin brushed against the others every time one of them breathed, and for now that was all they needed.

Marlene was surprised when Sirius smiled kindly at her and started playing gently with one of her curls, every so often brushing a fingertip or two across her cheek tenderly. Marlene hadn't been with a lot of guys, but one thing she'd learned from her sparse sex life and through conversations with her friends was that every one had a post-sex trademark. She figured Sirius' was an overwhelming kindness, because now his other hand was tickling her lightly and he asked her how she was.

She stretched a little "I'm really good actually." she answered him, resting her head on his chest and almost clinging to him. Her own trademark was a sudden dependency to the person she'd been with.

Minutes went by as they lay together in silence, but eventually the sounds of the world outside their broom closet reached them and they got dressed under shy and awkward glances. Suddenly Marlene was aware of how little space there actually was.

When they were completely dressed and had giggling pointed out the other's forgotten buttons or wrinkled clothes, Sirius' fingers closed lightly around Marlene's upper arm "Hey, you know this was…" his voice trailed off, but Marlene nodded "I know, I just wanted you." she shot him a crooked smile.

Sirius let out a breath of relief "Yeah, back at you."

Leaving the broom closet Marlene and Sirius strolled comfortably down the corridor, back towards the common room.

"You know," she began "you're not always half bad, Black."

Sirius sighed "I know."

"Urgh, pretentious ass."

"Whatever you say, Cupcake."

**AN: **I know I suggested this sequel ages and ages ago, but something came in the way. Blame life, job hunting, aliens… Hope you all still liked it though and please let me know in a review, I'm begging you!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
